prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Kujou Hikari/Image Gallery
Profiles FwPCMH movie1-BD art gallery-11-Shiny Luminous.png|Shiny Luminous design from the first movie's Bluray art gallery Hikari&luminous.jpg|Hikari and Shiny Luminous. FwPCMH movie1-BD art gallery-09-Kujou Hikari casual clothes.png|Hikari in casual clothes in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart: The Movie FwPCMH movie1-BD art gallery-10-Kujou Hikari dress.png|Hikari in a dress in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart: The Movie FwPCMH movie1-BD art gallery-12-Shiny Luminous super version.png|Shiny Luminous super version from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart: The Movie FwPCMH movie2-BD art gallery-07-Kujou Hikari winter clothes.png|Hikari in winter clothes in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi FwPCMH movie2-BD art gallery-08-Shiny Luminous super version.png|Shiny Luminous super version from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi Hikari's Casual Clothes.png|Kujou Hikari's casual clothing hikari.dreamlive.png|Shiny Luminous's ''GoGo Dream Live'' pose. Ruminas.jpg|Shiny Luminous profile from Pretty Cure All Stars DX: Minna Tomodachi - Kiseki no Zen'in Daishuugou!. Pretty_Cure_All_Stars_DX_Shiny_Luminous_pose.png|Shiny Luminous from Pretty Cure All Stars DX: Minna Tomodachi - Kiseki no Zen'in Daishuugou!. 7300193.jpg|Shiny Luminous profile from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!. Pretty_Cure_All_Stars_DX2_Shiny_Luminous_pose.png|Shiny Luminous from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!. ShinyluminousDX3.jpg|Shiny Luminous from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana. Dx3-shiny-luminous.jpg|Shiny Luminous in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana Chara_mh_chara_03.png|Shiny Luminous from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi. newstageluminous.jpg|Shiny Luminous's Full Stance from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi. futari3.jpg|Shiny Luminous profile in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi. luinous.newstage.prof2.jpg|Shiny Luminous's, Pollun's and Lulun's special blackboard profile for New Stage 2. New.Stage.2.Shiny.Concept.PNG|Shiny Luminous's Concept Art for New Stage 2. NS303.jpg|Shiny Luminous' profile in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi. Shiny.Luminous.full..jpg|Shiny Luminous' poster for Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3. tumblr_n2uvwwHaIH1t1eqwho3_1280.jpg|Shiny Luminous's Full Stance from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi. c10_3_main.png|Shiny Luminous' profile form Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ Shiny_Luminous_Haru_no_Carnival.png|Shiny Luminous' Full Stance form Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ C11 3 main.png|Shiny Luminous' profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! Shiny Luminous 2.png|Pink rim on the brooch Shiny Luminous with her Heart Baton.png|The Heart(iel) Baton Excited Shiny Luminous.png|Excited Shiny Luminous with her Touch Commune.png|Luminous, with Porun in Touch Commune form Jumping for excitement.png|Jump Shiny Luminous Hugtto Movie Profile.png|Shiny Luminous' profile from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Hugtto! Precure Movie Shiny Luminous Pose.png|Shiny Luminou's Full Stance from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Infant Shiny Luminous.png|Infant Shiny Luminous Profile for HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories ShinyLuminousMovie.JPG|Second profile of infant Shiny Luminous from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Screenshots Kujou Hikari img_52050_26694007_2.jpg|Hikari going to school with her classmates hikariwinter.jpg|Hikari in Wonder☆Winter☆Hooray!! FwPCMH06 (2).jpg|Bringing a pink balloon EpM10-10.png|Hikari with the Heartiels Hikari16.png|Surprised Hikari EpM17-4.png|Hikari arrives to thank Honoka for the device Hikari Try To Talk.png|Hikari trying to talk with Nagisa, but later is stopped by Mepple. EpFwM30-4.png|Hikari playing blocks with Porun and Lulun Hikari Try To Talk.png|Hikari with Mepple Hikari.jpg|Hikari looks up Shiny Luminous 708673.jpg|Shiny Luminous' ending pose FwPCMH05.jpg|Hikari as Shiny Luminous. EpM5-3.png|Hikari trying to get used to having so much strength Defending the Tako Cafe.jpg|Luminous defending the Tako Cafe EpM11-6.png|Shiny Luminous losing her fight EpM18-16.png|Shiny Luminous holding Chuutaro back Luminous protecting their friends.jpg|Luminous protecting her friends FwPCMH29.png|The brooch starts glowing Phoenix Shiny Luminous full body.jpg|Phoenix Shiny Luminous' full body shiny.PNG|Shouting "Luminario" Luminous is ready to fight.jpg|Luminous is ready to fight Vlcsnap2010080817h45m27.png|Shiny Luminous with all of the Heartiels Black Running to White and Luminous.PNG|Luminous passing out in the hands of Cure White ShinyUpgrade.jpg|Shiny Luminous' Phoenix Upgrade Luminous screaming.jpg|Luminous screaming ShinyHeart.jpg|Confused Luminous ShinyCrying.jpg|Shiny Luminous crying EpFwM47-6.png|Luminous with Pollun and Lulun Shiny Luminous praying in delight.jpg|Shiny Luminous praying in delight Luminous trying to rescue Hinata.jpg|Trying to rescue Hinata Super Shiny Luminous.jpg|Super Shiny Luminous Shiny Luminous in All Stars DX.jpg|Shiny Luminous in ''All Stars DX'' Vlcsnap-2011-10-22-15h20m50s204.png|Luminous with a tray of cookies in All Stars DX 3. ShinyLuminousHCPC.jpg|Shiny Luminous giving the 10th anniversary congratulatory message at the beginning of episode 21 of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Image Galleries Category:Gallery